Falling Angels
by Tris Firestone
Summary: "Whatever it is, it's going to be bad -and this time we won't get away with one person losing their memory. Chances are we'll all end up dead."
1. Who is that?

"Who is that?" Alec asked, frozen in the doorway to Magnus's apartment. Usually, Alec slept there, but the Clave had called a late night meeting that he had been forced to attend. It had just been easier to spend the night at the Institute instead of barging into the apartment at 2 in the morning and taking the subway. Now, he came back to find a girl sleeping on the couch.

The girl looked around 16 or possibly 17 at the most. She was absolutely tiny -probably even smaller than Clary. The girl's curly blonde hair was in a messy bun with parts slipping out as she tossed and turned in her sleep. She was partially covered in a lavender, fuzzy blanket. The girl was also wearing a t-shirt so huge and sparkly that it just had to be Magnus's.

Magnus himself was sitting on a stool in the kitchen, a cup of coffee sitting in front of him. Alec frowned. Typically, Magnus drank his coffee standing up -leaning against the counter- unless he was either watching T.V. or working on something in his office. He was wearing a light blue semi-spread dress shirt, which was exceedingly formal considering that he didn't typically dress up even for his special appointments. He was only wearing a single sapphire ring on his left hand.

Alec stepped inside the apartment and walked straight over to Magnus -not even bothering to shut the door behind him. Magnus simply waved his hand absently and the door shut behind him. Alec sat down on the vacant stool next to Magnus and waited.

Now that he was up close, Alec would see the dark circles and bags underneath Magnus's eyes. He even noticed that as much as Magnus tried to hide it, his fingers were trembling and his coffee remained untouched.

Magnus twisted his sapphire ring and sighed, "Her name's Hestia," he said finally, "High Warlock of Washington."

"Washington...state?" I asked, unsure.

Magnus shook his head, "Washington D.C."

"Oh," I said softly, glancing back at the girl again.

"Oh is right," Magnus agreed grudgingly, "She came to find me last night."

"Why?"

Magnus tried to give me a casual shrug, but his shoulders were too tense and his eyes were too worried to pull it off, "I found her here last night after I got back from my appointment which was right around 1," Magnus explained, "Hestia wouldn't just stop in to say hello. If she's here, its cause she needs help."

"So? I've never seen you quite so shaken up before," Alec admitted, "What's the big deal? People ask for your help all the time."

"Hestia is a lot like Isabelle," Magus started, "Likes being needed and absolutely hates asking for help. And to be honest, Hestia rarely needs help," Magnus said standing up and starting to pace. He shook his hands out and accidently sent out blue sparks of electricity, proving that he was very more worried than even I could tell, "In fact, Hestia is probably the most powerful warlock that I know," Magnus said and stopped pacing, his green-gold cat eyes stuck on Hestia, "And that's what has me worried."

"Well how bad could it be?" Alec asked, "Certainly it couldn't be any worse than Sebastian."

Instead of being reassured, Magnus shook his head, "Chances are, if she's coming for help, it will just make Sebastian look like a joke," Magnus shook his head again, "If she's here for help, it will make my father look like a Chairman Meow."

When Alec's eyes widened, Magnus simply turned away, not letting Alec see his face, "And no, I'm not exaggerating one bit. Whatever it is, it's going to be bad -and this time we won't get away with one person losing their memory. Chances are we'll all end up dead."


	2. The General

Alec sighed and opened the fridge, looking for some cheese to make a sandwich. The girl still hadn't woken up and Magnus was literally making himself sick with nervousness until Alec finally persuaded him to go to bed.

"You're not Magnus," a voice said and Alec turned around to find Hestia standing right behind him.

Even his Shadowhunter skills hadn't prepared him for people popping up out of nowhere. He let out a surprised yelp and dropped the cheese, where it landed with a splat. The girl frowned, "That wasn't very nice. The cheese didn't do anything to you."

"You were just..." Alec said and shook his head. By the _Angel_ , she was _creepy_. Slowly, he picked up the cheese set it on the counter. When he went to tell her his name, the words died on his lips and he stood there shocked.

When she was sleeping she looked normal -a simple mundane. But her warlock mark was her eyes like Magnus. Her right eye was purple and her left was a startling silver, making it hard to make eye-contact with her.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. My name's Hestia," she said holding out her hand.

"Alec Lightwood," Alec said after a moment and shaking her hand in return.

"Is Magnus here? I need to talk to him," she said and twirled in a dizzy circle. Was she...drunk? The even after waking up?

"He's upstairs-" Alec started, but Hestia cut me off.

"Sleeping? Oh well, let him sleep," she said frowning, "He'll need it," she added softly.

"Excuse me?"

Hestia turned toward me and giggled, "You're Magnus's boyfriend right?" she said and giggled again, "You _are_ cute," she said spinning around again and lying on the couch, "And a Shadowhunter? Totally hot," she said and accidently rolled off the couch.

"Um..."

"Oh don't worry I have a boyfriend," she said and shot silver sparks into the air, "I'm not hitting on you."

"Oh," Alec started, "So Magnus called you a really awesome warlock. Why are you here?"

"Oh, me and Magnus are cousins," she said not exactly answering the question, "I needed his help. I-" Hestia stopped and shook her head, "I need to go take a cold shower," she announced and left the room without saying another word.

Alec stood there and shook his head, baffled, "Something isn't right," he said finally and went to wake up Magnus.

* * *

"She acted...drunk?" Magnus asked for the 5th time.

"She acted loopy and she was thinking faster than she could talk," Alec explained again.

Magnus frowned. "Something is wrong," Magnus agreed, " She's acting really weird especially for _her_ , but I don't think that she's drunk."

"Why not?" Alec asked confused.

"Hestia doesn't drink," Magnus said and shook out his hands again, but no sparks flew out, "One of her husbands died in an accident due to drinking and driving. After that, she swore not to drink again."

"So? Maybe she got drunk or something. It happens. Maybe she went to a party and someone slipped something in her drink."

"She doesn't drink or eat anything at parties."

"Nothing?"

"Nothing."

Just at that moment, Hestia walked out of the shower wrapped in a towel. She looked surprised to see both boys and glanced between the two of them. Together, Magnus and Alec simultaneously shut up.

"It's rude to talk about someone when they aren't there to defend themselves," she said simply, but she didn't look mad despite that we were taking about her, "Can I just talk to you as I get dressed?" she said pointing to Magnus.

"Us," Magnus said crossing his arms and Alec never felt any prouder in his boyfriend than he did right then, "What you say to me, you say to Alec too."

Hestia's lips tightened and Alec could tell that she wasn't happy with the arrangement, but agreed, "Alright, turn around and don't look," she said and together Alec and Magnus turned that backs to her.

"So what's wrong?" Magnus asked after a moment of silence.

"I had a dream," she started and Alec heard the ruffle of her going through her things, "I was talking to my father. He laughed at me as I tried to break out of the dream. He said 'I am coming. Let's see those weak mortals fight against the general of hell's army, and hell itself."'

Alec watched Magnus turned white as a piece of paper -which is almost impossible to do due to his Indonesian blood. And for the first time since they had to face his father in Edom, looked scared to death.

Whatever was going on, it wasn't going to be pretty.

"I'll be right back," Alec objected and grabbed his phone.

Alec stepped out into the hallway and made a phone call.

"Hey -what's up?" Jace said, picking up on the second ring. He sounded happy and Alec heard Clary asking who it was in the background.

"Who is the general of hell's army?"

Silence.

"Why?" Jace said and I could hear the seriousness in his voice. He knew who it was just as much as I did and I wouldn't be asking unless something was going on.

"I'm at Magnus's. Bring Clary and call Simon. I'll call Izzy. Now," I said hanging up.

By the Angel, please don't let her be right...

* * *

 **Hey Guys! I want to thank Living in Fandoms for being the first person to review! You deserve a cookie! *hands over cookie* ****Like I said, I'll do the best I can to update as soon as I can, but I am experiencing severe technical difficulties. So please -be patient while I double check and make sure that I don't accidentally publish a lot of gibberish. A** **nd if you happen to see a lot of gibberish, I apologize in advance.** _ **D** **isclaimer: As much as I wish I did, I do not own Mortal Instruments. *sad face* But the plot and Hestia are mine. :-)**_


End file.
